Last Chance At The Past
by charmedfan42
Summary: Fanfic of charmed based on the past


As to timeframes, Patty was born April 5, 1950, and she died on February 28, 1978. Prue was born October 28, 1970 (when Patty was 20 years old); Piper was born June 7, 1973 (when Patty was 23 years old), Phoebe was born November 1, 1975 (when Patty was 25 years old) and Paige was born August 2, 1977 (when Patty was 27 years old). So if you want Paige to be in the story, as well as have Patty still around, then Paige will only be a baby, and you'll have less than a year to have Patty in the storyline (as she dies in February the following year after she has Paige).

If you take 1977 as your year, then Prue will be 7, Piper will be 4, Phoebe will be 2 and Paige will be 2-3 months old. That doesn't really match with what you had planned, so it looks like you'll have to either keep with the timeframe and change what you had planned, or remove Patty entirely from the character list and continue with what you wanted to do. t

Title: Last Chance at the Past  
Time frame: 1970's (five years before warlock Nicolas appears)  
Characters:

Prue Halliwell: Age seven powers include telekinesis of the eyes. She is a fun loving child who always loves a chance to prove she is right even against her younger sisters. She is carefree and trusting to anyone who gets close to her. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek under her nose and has brown hair short.

Piper Halliwell: Age four powers include minor freezing power. (unknown to Patty /Penny). Piper wears her hair down it is long and brown darker than Prue's and much more wavy. Piper is very judgemental, in a hurry and often gets scared easily as she doesn't trust anyone but family. Piper has no bangs and no freckles.

Phoebe Halliwell: Age two. Phoebe has beautiful brown eyes, her hair is an average of her two sisters. Darker than Prue's but lighter than Piper's. Phoebe is a very suspicious baby and questions everything that is going on around her. She still needs her mother's loving embrace unlike her older sisters but is finding out new things all the time on her own. Even at this young age she is very curious. Phoebe looks up to her Eldest sister Prue and finds her to be her protector. Has no powers but her senses are sharp and she is very aware of her surroundings.

Patty Halliwell: Age twenty seven. Patty is in love with Sam Wilder and they are in the mist of a romantic relationship and Patty is finding it very difficult to let go of her old love Victor (the father of her children) Even though she had done so years before. She knows he still loves her and is finding it hard to keep her love life on fire while leaving her children fatherless. In 1977 Patty & Victor officially divorced. February 28, 1978 Patty died by the water demon. Age 28.

Paige Halliwell : Minor parts (Age of 2-3 months) Looks remarkably like Penny and Penny's mother. Daughter of Sam / Patty who is in the progress of being planned is not born or conceived yet. Patty is started to have relationship problems with Victor and is moving towards Sam in many ways for comfort.

Andy Trudeau: Age ten, Andy is very close with all sisters and is terribly handsome. Penny and Patty don't approve of his constant visits to seek Prue out but they always give in. Andy is innocent till the end, he is a mortal with no powers. Neighbour to the charmedones and like a son to Patty.

Sam Wilder / Victor Bennett: Small roles not main characters they will be seen as often as demons.

Sam: Loving soul, knows where he belongs and will do anything for Patty and his daughter Paige. Has a warm spot for the other children.  
Victor: Lost Soul, always angry at Patty and Penny. Beginning of small arguments concerning outburst of powers and tactics on how to raise the kids. Overly protective.

Penny: born June 23, 1930 had Patty at the age of twenty. (Patty born 1950) Penny is 47 years old. On March 1998 Penny died because of a heart attack. In the 1970's Penny vanquished the Necromacer. 1982 ( grams & Piper have a talk about Piper being special too.) piper is 9.

Victor Bennet: In 1976 had Christmas with the charmedones , and in 1977 divorced Patty.

Last Chance at the past

Episode name: Family Trait Unwanted

Year: 1977

Theme: Revenge can be Sweet

Season: January

Main Focus of episode: Love between Penny & the Necromancer as well as the difficulties of Patty & Victors love.

Ages: Prue – 7, Piper – 4, Phoebe 2, Paige 2-3 months Penny 47, Patty 27.

Manor (Attic) Early morning

Room is dark there appears to be barely any light. Inside the room there is only one window and it is behind a long black stand that curves outwards to support the weight of the stand itself. As we move up towards the top of the stand we can tell it looks ancient but very firm. Held nicely on the top of the stand is a large book. Also looking ancient but kept clean, the book's color is that of dark green and in the center taking up most of the focus is the sign of the Triquentra. The sign that the Halliwell family line has been living by since the day Melinda Warren found out her daughter was to be born. The day that changed the Halliwell's lives forever. A day that would never be forgotten.

A shadow of a nearby figure could be seen on the wall of the Halliwell attic. A purple lamp that is somewhat slanted and looking like it might calapse any second is dangling from its stand. The light hovering over a pair of neatly folded hands. Lines can be seen they are not old just starting to become veiney probably the impact of the day showing itself slightly through these hands. Light brunette hair sits nicely over strong shoulders and a face that needs relaxation. Approaching further into the shadows of the light we can see the figure is that of a woman, her eyes open slightly but her lids fighting fiercely to overcome the need to sleep. A lazy flicker of the woman's right hand and the old book flies like on a cloud into the woman's lap. A slight sigh as the book sits in the woman's lap. Straightening herself the hands flips through the book wanting to rush but knowing to pace herself as if knowing that she might miss a crucial point. As the page flips a noise can be heard in the distance. "Who's there! " The voice demands protectively and stands her ground. One hand on her waist the other held out as if ready to send the opponent whirling down the stairs.

The floor creaks as the hidden opponent makes themselves known. Opening the door slowly and shouting "MOM! It's me." Wearing a beige shirt that sleeves went until her elbows that matched with dark purple jeans this woman's hair is longer than the previous woman's and her shirt is round covering her pregnant appearance but not masking it.

Hand flies to her side and the previous fierce expression is replaced with that of a tiresome agitated look. " Patty… You know all too well not to do that. Especially in this house!." Putting careful emphasis on the word house. Moments later the woman returns to looking through the book and Patty shuts the door. Walking over to the woman not pacing herself she keeps up the speed of a non pregnant person and puts a hand to her head. "Wow. Head rush" Her hand grips the side of the chair that the woman is sitting in and her other hand rises up to her stomach. " You mus'nt keep doing that sweetie." The older of the two woman explains and places a hand on her daughters stomach and smiling. "This one's going to take after me." A warm face gives Patty some relief and she nods. " She's growing soo fast, and she's in such a hurry to come out I can tell." Woman stops on a page suddenly a man with a black cape takes up the whole surface of the page. " That's great Patty, but its not her im worried about.." The Halliwells eyes hover from the book to her daughter as she licks her lips. " Mom, what are you not telling me?" Patty pleas while the unborn baby in her stomach starts to soccer kick. Making Pattys face ache she locks on her target and continues asking knowing how strong and kept to herself her mother could be. "Patty. You may not understand."

Patty looked at her mother with a somewhat incomprehensible expression. There had been nothing in the past that Penny had ever excluded from telling her daughter. Nothing too severe or too much of a hurtle that Patty could not understand. Could not retain and so this worried her the most. It pressed upon her a type of nervousness she did not want her mother to see in her eyes. For Patty feared that if she had showed her mother this fear, what would stop her mother from keeping future things like this to herself? Even if Patty had no clue what this subject was. Or if she wished to intrude on the subject.

Prue s Bedroom

As we walk towards the bedroom at the end of the Halliwell manor, located on the second floor we notice the hallway is becoming all the more warm and family oriented. On the wall there is a picture of the happy Halliwell couple. A beautiful white gown that resembled something of a snow queen. The sleeves were long and hugged the skin, as we follow the arms down the dress was very form fitting. Beads embedded into the dress that suited it elegantly and very nice open neck that finished the dress making it look like less of a heavy dress that someone might feel could prevent the air from finding its exit source. Beside this beautiful snow queen stood a firm man. Someone who stood his ground, he was wearing a dark black suit that did not shine or look in the slightest bit new. On his right side also made for the jacket was a pocket slim and almost non existent if you looked at the picture from far, but inside was a beautiful orange rose. It had thorns as the first was no longer in the pouch while the second thorn might pierce right through the pocket it was an act of the heart. The couple looked like any other couple, the woman warm and loving like she would not want to be anywhere else but with the man of her dreams. While he looked smiley and certain this was the place he must be. However his expression looked like a desperate dedication not to laugh out loud.

Continuing down the hall a picture of a younger orange haired Penny seemed to give the room that extra light that it would be missing without it, something that could be viewed from the blind spot of anyone walking. Straight ahead in the center of a light oak door were the letters " P r u e H a l l i w e l l. " written in block letters pasted on the door with some glue. The words were in a earthly green color and looked pretty not easily guessed that it was something made by a seven year old.

A light could be seen from the entrance of the room, and it was reflecting on a wide thin piece of glass on the opposite wall. Prue's bedroom window. Their were different colored spots on the windows, some had names written on them. "Bane" "Jack" " Brendon" and last " Andy." Each layered on a different color sticker and with some comment Prue had made written underneath each boy. Her young crushes were beginning fast but she seemed to be stuck on the boy next door Andy Trudeau who kept visiting with the excuse he just wanted to see Prue.

By the left side of Prue's bedroom was her bed, she had a light blue blanket covering her with white spots that spread throughout the blanket and made it look vast and comfortable. Prue's short brown hair was up against her pillow as well as her shoulders and head, as she was in her own deep sleep. Her arms clutched a huge light brown bear eyes tight shut as she dreamt of her own world one where she would not have to encounter the truths that her parents would one day uncover infront of her. As the camera zooms out we see Prue wearing a light pink and purple pajama.

Attic

Piper runs up to the attic she has nothing in her hand. Her pink tails are bouncing up and down as she runs. Her lip quivers and she pushes open the attic door. Her mother and grandmother are no longer sitting in the spot they had previously been in. "Piper?" Patty turns to see her daughter with a stained face. Piper see's her mother and a small smile paints her face somewhat relieved. Little Piper walks over to her mother and wraps her small arms around her mom. Shaking, and clearly unable to control what has just happened.

In the backround Penny helps herself out of the vast chair and folding the page to which she wanted to read so much she too makes her way to Piper. Insuring that the Book of Shadows had been placed in a family box where it would be guarded and safe from harm. "Patty what's wrong with Piper?, and have you checked on Phoebe?. They are more than you can handle that's a given." Penny put her hand on her daughters shoulder and kneed down to look at a scared Piper. "Sweetie? Whats the matter?." Penny took a deep breath and worried for her granddaughter she awaited the answer.


End file.
